


Come to Bed

by kolivan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, overwatch au where jack and gabe get married, overwatch au where no one dies and everyone is happy, the way it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: The blonde was so embedded into his work that he didn’t even hear the door open behind him. "It's time for bed, mi corazon."





	

**Author's Note:**

> (clenches fist) Fluff. Fluff just kills me, it's just so cute holy fuck. This particular fic was inspired by a gif set on tumblr and I'm pretty sure I just died when I saw it. 
> 
> here's the link: http://schmogg.tumblr.com/post/151288700993/take-a-break-sunshine
> 
> anyways, enjoy.

This was absolute torture.

“That’s not how you spell favorite, Lena. And god, Reinhardt, your handwriting is terrible.”

Jack muttered to himself as he went over paperwork in his office. Had he taken a moment to look at the clock on the wall, he would see that it was half past one in the morning. He should have gone to bed hours ago, but there was work to be done and Strike Commander Jack Morrison was not a “I’ll finish it later” kind of guy. He sighed as he went through the stack of papers, trying to ignore the spelling errors while at the same time, trying to decipher the chicken scratch that his colleagues like to call “handwriting”.

The blonde was so embedded into his work that he didn’t even hear the door open behind him. Normally, he would hear the heavy footsteps coming towards him, but this time, they were quiet. He sighed, then jumped a bit when dark hands covered his eyes. He was nearly ready to flip his assailant over his shoulder until a soothing voice filled his ears.

“It’s time for bed, mi Corazon.”

Jack smiled, pulling the hands down and looking back to see his husband standing behind him, dressed for bed.

“As much as I would love that, you know I can’t just leave this unfinished.”

“Por favor, mi amore. It’s one in the morning.”

“It can’t be that late, I’ve only—” he glanced at the clock. “Oh…”

“Come, I’ll help you finish this up in the morning. You look exhausted.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Do you even need to ask that?”

Jack smiled and stood up, stretching and groaning as his back and legs popped, stiff from sitting in an uncomfortable chair for hours on end.

“You promise you’ll help me with the rest of this, Gabe?”

“Of course.”

“Good. That means you get to figure out Reinhardt’s handwriting.”

Gabriel sighed. “Mierda.”


End file.
